Turbulence
by theDibo
Summary: Just when you think things are getting better than they've ever been, a bit of wind resistance can change everything. Rated M for language and horror themes. Short story I wrote when I was bored. My first fanfic.


Turbulence

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, we are currently experiencing some mild turbulence. We ask all passengers to remain seated with your seatbelts securely fastened until we are through. Thank you." The call rang out through the cabin, awakening Gamzee from his slumber. He grumbled a little bit before shifting in his seat, trying to find that sweet spot where his horns were perfectly pushed into the chair. The makeup stains were prominent on his pillow, and his shirt was sweaty and stained from the sopor slime pie he had spilled down it before boarding. He was travelling to New York to reunite with his boyfriend, Tavros. Just the thought of seeing him again made Gamzee smile the widest he ever had. They got together a couple of months ago, but Gamzee had to move to Florida for a month for family reasons. It had been hell on earth for Gamzee, not only having to be around his abusive father for a month but only having midnight conversations with his boyfriend had crushed him. He missed Tavros, and Tavros missed him. They caught up whenever they could over the internet, but it just wasn't the same. He missed having another body curled up against him. He missed waking up early and seeing him curled up in a little ball, hugging the taller troll's arm like a teddy bear. Tavros meant the world to Gamzee, and he would do anything for him. Relaxing on the thought of holding his boyfriend in his arms, Gamzee drifted back into a shallow sleep.

"HeY TaVbRo!"  
"gAMZEE! hEY, HOW ARE YOU?"  
"MaN, ShIt hAs bEeN cRaZy oVeR HeRe bUt iM FiNe nOw tHaT I GeT To sEe yOu aGaIn!"  
"hAHA, yEAH, tHINGS HAVE BEEN PRETTY BORING OVER HERE. iM SO GLAD, tHAT YOU'RE COMING BACK TOMORROW. i'VE UMM, mISSED YOU."  
"YeAh mY MoThErFuCkEr, cOmInG HoMe tOnIgHt!"  
"wELL, iLL SEE YOU THEN, uH, bOYFRIEND }:)"  
"SeE Ya mOtHeRfUcKeR :o)"

Gamzee awoke with a start, feeling sudden shakes that he wasn't expecting. "Turbulence must still be going" he thought. He stretched his arms out and let out a low yawn that sounded more like a growl. He giggled to himself, "Tavbro loves it when I do that." Being in a window seat, he opened his cover and looked outside. "Shit, that's fuckin' strange," he mumbled, "we're motherfuckin' close to the ground…"

Tavros stood in the LAX terminal at gate 25. He fumbled around his wheelchair to find the piece of paper with Gamzee's flight information and double-checked it for the millionth time since he had gotten there. He was so excited about seeing his boyfriend again. Tavros had spent many nights crying to Gamzee online, but now he didn't have a single thing to be sad about. The most amazing person he had ever met was going to be walking through those doors right in front of him any minute now. Tavros checked his pockets for another piece of paper- a note he had written himself so that he wouldn't break down and forget everything when he tried to say what he wanted to…  
The disabled troll had decided to tell the tall, high-blooded stoner that he loved him. And he was going to do it right.  
With every passing second, Tavros grew more and more anxious of Gamzee's arrival, and more nervous about finally saying what had been on his mind for so long. In a world where it had seemed like no one cared about him, Gamzee swooped in and saved his life. He had planned to kill himself that night, before he met the gentle slime addict and fell hopelessly in love like an idiot. If it weren't for Gamzee, Tavros wouldn't be alive right now.  
Tavros quickly forgot about anything profound he was thinking, because ohmygod Gamzee's plane was there and ohmygod he's going to be here in just a minute. The large plane flew into view from the fog, still about a mile off the landing pad. Tavros started giggling madly, he hated being in a long distance relationship and he was finally going to be with the one he…  
The plane dipped.  
The plane **fucking **dipped.  
And there was no chance it was just mild turbulence, this was a full on dip towards the ground.  
And it wasn't pulling up.  
Tavros screamed in horror as he watched the plane carrying his only reason for life plummet into the ground in a ball of fire, with nothing he could do.  
He felt as if he were in the flames he was viewing, his lungs filled with smoke unable to even breathe. He managed to form one last sentence as he watched the love of his life turn into ash.  
"I love you Gamzee."


End file.
